reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Michaelmas Banquet
The Michaelmas Banquet is a celebration that takes place is September. According to Leith it is a feast dedicated to Saint Michael for slaying Lucifer. Also that they all wear masks so that on that day they are all the same. During The Event Mary enters the room and goes to talk with Simon who's chained to a chair awaiting his execution. Mary asks him why his seal is so similar to the royal English seal, he tells her its because the queen is his cousin by marriage. When Mary is about to leave, Tomás orders her to join him. He graps her tight and when she complains he threatens to send for her wipping boy. Francis and Sebastian come to help Mary get out of his grip. Francis threatens to expose Tomás as the spy who tipped off the English if he doesn't let go of Mary, Tomás then leaves. Mary, Francis and Bash plot to find proof of Tomás' guilt and Simon's innocence. Later Lola meets Bash and Francis outside letting them know that Miguel wasn't in his chambers but that a footman saw him leaving with Tomás heading for the Game Trails. They come to the realisation that he isn't gone hunting but that he is going to kill Miguel. Bash and Francis leave to go after Tomás. Still inside Greer meets Leith dressed in the costume she snuck to him so they could meet. He tells her about the reason behind Michaelmas before they share a kiss. Mary left the party and met with the prostitute to persuade her to state that Tomás is guilty. Bash and Francis arrive at the game trails and Francis kills Tomás when Bash and Tomás were fighting. Soon after at the party, Kenna persuades the King to wait until Francis, Bash and Mary's return before he has Simon executed so that they may prove his innocence. When Henry asks Kenna to stay at court, Francis, Bash, and Mary arrive with Judith and Miguel as witnesses to Simon's innocence. Gallery reign104_1443.jpg|Mary arrives at the banquet reign104_1450.jpg|Mary questions Simon reign104_1457.jpg|Simon chained to the chair reign104_1471.jpg|Simon's seal reign104_1491.jpg|Tomas orders Mary reign104_1501.jpg|Mary joins Tomas reign104_1516.jpg|Tomas grasps Mary reign104_1545.jpg|Francis and Bash interupt reign104_1599.jpg|Lola meets Bash and Francis outside reign104_1605.jpg|Bash and Francis realise Tomas is going to kill Miguel reign104_1647.jpg|Leith with Greer reign104_1657.jpg|Greer listens to Leith explain Michaelmas reign104_1665.jpg|Greer and Leith kiss reign104_1900.jpg|The ladies await Mary, Francis and Bash's return reign104_1907.jpg|Catherine and Henry enter with guards ready to execute Simon reign104_1931.jpg|Kenna persuades Henry to wait for evidence reign104_1934.jpg|Henry asks Kenna to stay reign104_2022.jpg|Francis and Bash arrive with Miguel Queen Catheine & King Henry5.jpg|Henry and Catherine talking at the Banquet Queen Catherine1.jpg|Queen Catherine in her costume for the Michaelmas Banquet Queen Mary1.jpg|Queen Mary as Goddess of the Hunt at the Michaelmas Banquet 69936_KennaHenry.jpg 69932_FrancisBash.jpg BashLolaFrancis.jpg 69937_LeithGreer.jpg Tvfash2n03.jpg BYhHTFIIEAA3Wiu.jpg Trivia *Francis is dressed as Saint Michael. *Mary was dressed as the Greek goddess Artemis. *Lola was dressed as an archangel. *Kenna was dressed as a wood sprite. Category:Event Category:Season One Event Category:Season One